When a building requires multiple docks for loading and unloading delivery trucks, it is conventional to provide the docks at street level. This has the disadvantages of increasing traffic congestion on the street bordering the docks, detracting from the appearance of the building at the dock area, and preventing the use in a city of typically high-rent, street-level space for more beneficial purposes.